Oblita Amoris
by PanoramicPisces
Summary: Seth Macfarlane and Donna Robinson made their promise all those years ago. Too bad life sometimes clouds people's memory on what they used to have, and what they have now. Rated M for cussing, sex in later chapters, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

December 31, New Years Eve

They settled on a picnic in the grass; Their last date.

Donna Robinson really didn't want to think about the "Last date" part, nor think of it as that. She didn't want to think about how tonight they'll have their last kiss, how she'll have her last chance to call Seth "Skinnyjeans", her nickname for him. And she especially didn't want to think about how this was the last night she'd be known as Seth Macfarlane's girlfriend.

"I know you don't like cold weather all that much-" Seth began, but Donna cut him off.

"Of course I like it! It's just I don't like wearing heavy clothing-"

"Donna, you hate it. You're just too stubborn to say you hate it." Seth said firmly, grasping her hand abit tighter.

Donna's cheeks turned a noticeable shade of red. "Preposterous. You are so judgemental."

"And you're a liar." Seth countered, rolling his eyes as they continued down the path.

The slight bickering was sort of a relief for the both of them; it helped them forget that this was their last night to do it.

Donna was wearing a very alluring black v-neck sweater, Seth was quite accustomed to it's lovely softness. Her black jeans brushed against his blue ones as they kept walking. She was a inch or two taller than him, and much thicker, and that's how he preferred.

Seth on the other hand was skinnier, thinner than she was. His round glasses adored his face, like he needed something to make him look even more like a nerd.

The stars above them sparkled with such cool beauty, Donna could only watch as the night's hours hurried on. She almost wanted to grab fathertime and force him to slow it all down..

"Okay, we're here," Seth said, bringing her out of her fierce trance.

Seth spreads out the picnic blanket, it flutters and gently drops on the grass. Donna takes the picnic basket and places it down, as she lowers herslef to take the food out she feels fingers pinch her buttocks-

"Very funny." She mumbles, hearing Seth chuckle from behind.

"Couldn't help myself," He says, wrapping his arm around her waist when she straightends. "You know I heard you singing to yourself in the shower this morning, *And I'm saving all my loving for youuu~*"

"I fucking hate you," Donna snorts, gently taking his arm away before sitting down on the blanket. "When are you going to let that go?"

"I think you have an amazing singing voice," Seth muttered, reaching across to kiss her neck. Donna resisted a moan as he sucked on the skin close to her ear.

"You sing better than me, Skinnyjeans. You'll probably be the next Frank Sinatra-"

Seth stopped kissing her neck, looking bewildered, "Surpass a legend?" He said, almost offended. "I think not."

"I never said you'd surpass him..."

"You implied it."

Donna smiled mischeviously. "I guess miracles can happen."

"You know what?" Seth began, putting both hands on the side of her neck. "I.." He trailed. Suddenly moving his left hand to remove his glasses, piercing brown eyes met Donna's grey ones. "I'm going to miss you so much.." He said, his tone much more serious than before.

Donna shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like the sudden change in Seth's voice. Nor where the conversation was headed. "I'm going to miss you too.."

"Promise me something?" Seth asked, pressing his forehead to Donna's.

"Depends on the something.." Donna said silently.

"Promise..You'll try and find me someday?"

Donna's heart felt like it was melting, and she felt her cheeks resort to red again. "Only if you promise the same thing."

"I promise." Seth said soothingly. "Goodness, this is all cheesy."

"That's what I was gonna say," Donna said, removing his right hand from her neck. "Though, you're more of a romantic than I am."

Seth nodded. "I can still spot a cheesy movie moment when it comes about."

Donna touched her heart; It's not as if she had been disappointed alot in her life. Infact, the majority of people that she knew usually kept to their word. But Donna had a feeling that if Seth let her down, that would really sting.

So she thought, one more kiss for the night probably couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>February 1st, 2012- 6:34 am<p>

Donna Robinson, now thirty-seven years old, looked down at the L.A beach as the water rumbled and arched over the black rocks.

"Never should've gotten my hopes up," She says. Her eyes drooped with depression. Her heavy blue eye-shadow could be seen by a passer-byer from a mile away.

And that promise? The promissio? Now fifteen-seventeen years old. Seth Macfarlane was long gone, even if they were now in the same city. Funny, Donna thought, he had done nearly *everything* he had said he wanted to do. Found his perfect spot in animation, released his own classical-themed album. Donna should've predicted what with all his upcomming success he would've forgotten about their promise to reunite, given acouple years, three or so.

Donna wondered how long it had taken him to forget about it? Probably when he went to Risd Art School. That most likely did it.

Donna curled her toes in the warm sand; She hadn't done too much with her life. Sure, she had travelled, seen great places and learned of brilliant things, but a broken heart can only descend so far.

After the Robinsons left Connecticut and moved to far out in the country, in Donna's eyes it was more like the edge of the earth. Miles of land and no one to take care of, it was like a dream. A dream that was missing a piece.

Donna *hated* closed in spaces, hated being as fenced in as her grandmother and father had always made her feel. Moving out in the country with so much untouched, virgin land was like dangling a doggy treat in front of her. And it was the only reason why she agreed to go in the first place.

After she graduated college, Donna couldn't keep her hands off a plane ticket. She'd never stay in the same place for longer than a month or two. And then off to the next part of europe.

Maybe, it was possibly that she could've done with a reminder or a little tap on the shoulder as well.

Donna cringed, knowing this to be true. She didn't exactly give up her dreams and all their entirety to find him either. She gave up him, too. She gave up the memory of them laughing together, loving together, crying together-

Psh, there she was, wishing to grab Fathertime by the neck again.

* * *

><p>February 1st, 2012- 11:22 pm<p>

From the very beginning, Seth had been having a rough day.

It just seemed as if someone had taken Seth's life globe a shook it far too hard; everything was off. First he spilt coffee on his table, then he got to the studio late (Okay, that wasn't necessarily out of the norm) and then the voice-recordings, he didn't even really want to talk about that hell.

Needless to say going home and relaxing with some whiskey was only thing Seth was going to be attempting for the rest of the night. Inserting the key into the socket, he opened the door to his home-

And then it came to him; Go to the attic.

"The hell?" Seth murmered, turning his head to the stairs that would lead him to the attic.

It was just one of those strange moments, he had the desire to get away. And the attic was a good place for that. Old relics. he could get high on his past.

Just like Paula Abdul- Oh, he really needed to get control over that. Ah, why not? It's how he made a living.

With his mind made up, Seth strolled up the steps to the old wooden attic.

It was full of old trophies he won from Spelling bees that his mother (Bless her soul..) didn't want him to get rid of. And clothes he wore on graduation. And a really, really old photo album that he had his eyes on.

He knelt down to get it, his fingers brushing against the beaten up, red cover. He opened it, the pages flew open-

And there she was.

She was like the answer to all his problems, she had to be.

Her endlessly curly blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she bent down in the picture, the female was standing right there in front of a younger version of himself. Her bright grey eyes staring at him from a different time. She was beautiful, and for five short seconds she was Seth's everything.

But, who was she?

* * *

><p>February 1st, 2012- 12:30 am.<p>

"Donna-"

"No, Kate."

"Donna, please?"

"No, Kate, you please."

"Donna.."

Finally, out of exasperation more than consideration, Donna rose her head from her pillow. "What?"

"You know I've never wanted to trample in on your life or your decisions," Here we go.."But, maybe you should give up on that Macfarlane guy."

"I knew you were going to get to that," Donna said hoarsely, her hand moving up to stroke her cheek. "And, frankly, that's why I didn't want to listen."

"I'm just thinking of you.." Kate said softly, grasping her hand. "And, I see you everyday waiting for him to drop from the sky without warning. That sounds more like fantasy than reality, sweetheart."

Donna hated Kate for this; the moments where Kate actually decides to make sense. And to spit some logical reality bullshit in her face. Still, she had a point.

"You've done nothing all these years but waste time," Kate began, her blacker than black hair falling in her face and nearly blocking her eyes. "I hate to call you that, but it's true."

"It's not true," Donna said firmly, clentching her fists, her manicured nails digging into her palm. "I've been all over the world! Italy, Russia, Japan, everywhere! How can you call that wasting my life?"

Kate's blue eyes hardened before replying, "Traveling is one thing, actually going somewhere is a entirely different story."

"Listen!" Donna exclaimed, nearly ripping the pillow. "I-I don't want to give up yet.. You just don't get it."

"What don't I get?" Kate replied hotly, stepping closer. "You've been waiting for him for years, and god knows how long he has for you. He may have just forgotten entirely, who the hell knows. And even if he did remember, how the hell is he supposed to find you? How the hell, if you both fell out of contact so long ago, is he supposed to track you down?"

Donna ignored Kate's presense, until finally, Kate turned to go.

Kate turned back slightly. "I love you, Kate. I really do. But, I just wish you wouldn't do this to yourself." She opened the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

She closed the door, leaving Donna to her stubborn thoughts.

For atleast an hour she laid there, a frown itched in her expression..

Well that's the first chapter! Please, please review and tell me how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Unfriendly Resurrection.**

February 2nd, 2012-5:56 pm.

It was pure torture, not remembering something Seth felt he should really, *really* remember. And quite well, too.

The picture of the woman was killing him; He knew her. He knew her somehow. He had the pleasure of once stroking that woman's blonde curls, and looked personally into her grey eyes.

He almost felt shallow, not remembering her. And he didn't really know why.

_"Skinnyjeans!"_ A voice in Seth's head shouted. But instead of being startled, it made him smile.

To think of it, Seth was still really skinny. So much so that his house shirts and suits were slightly loose on him. He was never much of a eater. A drinker, yes, but never much for food.

But..Back to the lady.

She had such a warm face, Seth had dated acouple of women, not many, but some. And none of them had *that* kind of face. He brought the photo of her and him together back to eye-level. Jesus Christ, it was like a piece of the sun's rays lived in her smile.

He lay back on his queen sized bed, and before turning in, placed the picture beside him.

* * *

><p>Februray 2nd, 2012-10:44 am<p>

"Thanks for coming to meet me." Donna said.

Donna and Mike Henry sat across from each other in a local Starbucks. Honestly, why didn't she think of this sooner?

"No problem," Mike said, flashing a prompt smile before taking a sip of his coffee. "What've you been up to? I haven't heard from you in *years* We promised we'd keep in touch."

"I knoowww," Donna whined, dunking her head to look at her own coffee cup. Small particules of milk that were stirred swam in the styrofoam cup. " But, things just happend, you know?"

"Yeah," Mike said, still smiling. "I know."

Donna fidgeted in her seat-

_Don't ask him about Seth! She shouted in her mind. You'll only sound like you called him here to talk about Seth._

_But, that *is* why you called him.._

_No I didn't! I want to connect with all my old friends!_

_You know that's a lie, I missed Mike!_

_But not as much as you miss Sethy~_

Donna almost groaned at herself when-

"You know," Mike's voice nearly made Donna jump out of her self-argument. "Those big Harry Potter glasses Seth used to wear in highschool?"

Donna stared, blinking. "Yeah?"

"He's got contacts now."

That...Bastard!

"He knows how much I loved those glasses!" Donna shouted, causing other customers to stop and glare at the noise.

"I don't know," Mike said nonchalantly, obviously still used to Donna's temper. "He just thought it looked better for him not to have them."

It's not as if Donna didn't already know this. The blessings of the internet let her search recent pictures of Seth on google, as stalker-ish as that sounds, it was beneficial. She couldn't say that *everything* about Seth's appearance displeased her..He was still goregeous. Donna's night included looking him up on Youtube, surfing different kind of interviews of him, including the one he had with George Lucas. It warmed her heart that he was still every bit of nerd he had always been.

"Are you still interested in him?" Mike asked, smiling with one eyebrow raised. "You're not married or anything are you?"

Donna nearly spit out her coffee. "Me? N-No! I mean, on the marriage thing. On Seth... I mean.. He-

"He's not dating anyone." Mike could always read her like red postlight. "He's single, has been for awhile."

Everything about that comment made her heart soar.

Mike smirked, as if he knew what she was thinking. "You're a fan of Family Guy, am I right?"

Donna snorted playfully, turning her head to glance at the floor. "He always had a horrible sense of humor.."

"You know I play Cleveland, the-"

"Black guy?" Donna finished, licking her lips. "Well, if Serah Jessica Parker can play a woman than-"

"Oh," Mike groaned. "You two deserve each other."

* * *

><p>February 2, 2012- 9:45<p>

Who else would stay in a bar from three to eight at night? None other than Kate Morenson

Although, that wasn't always her schedule, but today, that's all that was on it. It wasn't her plan for it to be. But her talk with Donna the previous night had made her edgy-

Miserable, was more like it.

Her pale left hand grasped the cold glass, bringing it to her lips and drinking down the Martini in nearly one gulp. Why was this *her* job? Why did *she* have to be the one to crush Donna's dream of travelling the world, than settling down with a celebrity, the same celebrity that broke her heart seventeen years ago without even realizing it?

It was a foolish, fairytale dream, but atleast Donna dreamed at all.

And lastly, why did she have to be the one to slap her loved ones across the face with reality? Who was she to say that Donna couldn't do it?

And all these questions without any clear answers, caused Kate to take another drink.

Nothing Kate every pursued went well, which caused her to always drink.

Kate turned her head, watching all the shadows of those coming and going dancing across the wooden table. The little part of her table that was glass amused her for a moment, until she saw who was reflected in it.

No..No- It couldn't be.

She twisted her whole body swiftly to get a better look, the quick movement making her feel sick.

"No.." She slurred outloud, watching with wide eyes. "Snap out of it, Kate. You've had to many drinks and your seeing past hallucinations. Like when you saw George Clooney in your tub, and Taylor Lautner in your shower-"

Suddenly, she launched.

Her body crahsed into another's; her hands accidently going into the man's eyes as she swung for him.

"Ah!" The man shouted, trying to push Kate off of him. "Get off me, drunken bitch!"

Kate could feel the alcohol taking their toll on her body, but there was nothing she could do the prevent it as she hung onto her prey. "Not just *any* drunken bitch, sir! You know me!"

"No, I don't!" The male said, trying to rake Kate's fingers away from his suit.

"Yrs, you do! Yrs!" Kate slurred, now hanging on for dear life. The ordeal was grabbing some attention. "You know my friend, too!"

"Hey!" The bar owner yelled, running over to them both and breaking them apart. "If you're going to fight with your girlfriend, sir, do it outside!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" The male yelled.

"I'm not, he's right." Kate said, barley keeping on her feet. "But my friend used to be.."

Suddenly, the man turned to Kate and slowly said, "What?"

"That's right!" Kate exclaimed, pointing a unfocused finger at him accusingly. "I think you owe Donna an apology, Seth."

Before Kate could say anymore, the whole room disappeared in dark, and she was unconsious.

* * *

><p>February 2, 8:01 am<p>

Kate eyes popped open, her first sight was the window beside her, and the curtains flowing due to the night's breeze. Oh, and Donna's glare.

"What. Fuck. Fuck?" She said, putting strong emphasis on her words.

"You, uh, forgot the 'the', Sweetheart." Kate said groggily.

"No, I didn't." Donna said, ripping the covers off Kate's body. "And don't call me 'sweetheart', only my friends who don't need me to pick them up after they pass out in a bar can call me 'sweetheart'."

"I'm so sorry," Kate said, reaching out to rub Donna's shoulder. Which, surprisingly, Donna allowed.

"It's okay," Donna said softly. "I just wish the bouncer didn't have to call me about you."

Kate's eyebrow raised. "What bouncer?"

Donna turned, pushing some curls from her forehead. "Oh, the bouncer from the bar, I just-"

And then, everything came back.

"DONNA!" Kate screamed, rushing to get up as fast as she could. "I saw him tonight!"

Donna jumped, moving away from Kate in panic. "What? What's wrong?"

"I saw...*Him* You're boy-toy." Kate said, bringing her hands up to shake Donna's shoulders.

"..What?" Donna said, stampering over Kate's vague comment. "Listen, are you halluncinating like you did when Taylor Lautner was in your shower? Seriously, what is it with you and water fantasies?"

"No!" Kate shouted. "This one was real, I touched him. And water fantasies are hot."

"Look, whatever!" Donna said, fed up with the absurdity. "Just tell me who you saw."

"Seth."

Silence ripped through the room as Donna seemed to stagger backward. Kate had seen Seth? *Her* Seth? Not a halluncination? Suddenly Donna felt light-headed, Seth had been close, and she had missed him.

"Kate...Who was the guy I talked to on the phone?" Donna said, second by second her heartbeat racing rapidly in her chest.

"There wasn't a bouncer, Donna." Kate said quietly. "Seth might've taken my phone and called you on speed-dial."

Donna's heart nearly exploded; So that voice, that deep, seductive voice that called her belonged to Seth? At that pont in time, Donna had never felt more pathetic. Like fate or destiny or even God, like to play around with her life. Like it *was* just a horrid fairytale.

Donna's hands shook, and then, she raised them to cover her face as she started to silently cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forget Me Not**

June, 2nd, 1977, 7:09 am.

Donna would never forget the person that taught her about flowers.

Janet Robinson, otherwise known as her mother.

Donna didn't have many memories of her mother, but the ones she did have usually included her mother in the garden. Surrounded by her thousands of vibrant flowers, tending to them like a patient nurse. How she would occasionally lift up her fingers to tilt her straw hat back on her head.

"Mommy?" Young Donna asks, tuging on her mother's dress.

"Yes, sweetheart." Janet answers, not even for a second looking up from her flowers.

"What's that flower over there?"

Donna pointed to the bright green bush filled with little, timid blue flowers.

Finally, Janet looked up and smiled. "Those are Forget-Me-Nots, honey."

"Can I have one?" Donna asks, strolling over to the flowers and reaching to grab one. Before she can, Janet takes her hand.

"Maybe when you're older, they're small and they wither away quickly. I need to teach you how to take care of them properly." Janet said, her voice straining. Donna pretended not to notice the second when Janet slightly lost her balance.

A waterdrop grazed Donna's nose, she looked up at her mother, who was gazing up at the sky.

"We better get back inside, it's starting to rain. Come on, honey." Janet said, nearly wobbling into the house.

Before following her, Donna snips a Forget-Me-Not off it's bush and gently places it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>February 3rd, 2012, 10:35 am.<p>

Forget-Me-Not. The flower that when worn by the wearer, they may never be forgotten by their lovers. Psh, Donna almost wishes she were younger, so she'd be able to believe it.

Her mother never did get to teach her how to care for them. Maybe that's why Donna kept the flower everywhere she went, maybe that's why she kept one in her pocket, or in her jacket, at all times.

She was tired of being forgotten.

* * *

><p>February 3rd, 2012, 1:23 pm.<p>

Seth walked into the recording studio, adjusting the headphones. Strange, he thought, how easy it was doing something you've done a million times. You don't have to really think about doing it.

Who was that girl? Psh, probably no one. Just some chick drinking herself to death like alot of others do there. She had to be, he didn't know a Donna.

But, something told him he had.

He was getting older, almost forty. He had somewhat of a tragic pattern; He'd see a girl he liked, he'd ask her out, she'd give him an answer. And then he'd book himself so much with work and more work, that he'd forget all about the date.

All he did was work, really.

And when he wasn't working, he'd fine some work laying around. He was just that way, always had been. Or maybe that was his subconsious way of avoiding things he didn't want to think about just yet. He didn't know, he didn't ever pay attention to physcology.

No matter how much it could aid him.

As he finished recording, he took off his headphones. The same time Mike came in with something in his palm.

Seth gazed at him, then looked down and said, "Why do you have a Forget-Me-Not?"

* * *

><p>February 3rd, 2012, 2:35 pm.<p>

Donna's hand was crossed hopelessly over her heart when the phone rang. She straightened, she had lost Mike's number. With any hope, this was him on the phone.

Bracing herself, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello," Sweet Jesus, it was him. "Donna?"

"Yeah," She said, her voice hoarse. "It's me, what do you want?"

There was silence for just a second before Mike replied, "Wanna party?"

* * *

><p>February 3rd, 2012, 8:56 pm.<p>

The black dress was almost metaphorical; Sqeezing the life out of her, just like the anxiety she was feeling. Donna took another drink, trying to calm the roaring nerves inside her.

It was the William's Animated Series Awards. Farmilar faces swam by her, Donna voiceless to even say hello to one of them. And why would they want to talk to her? She was no one here, and suddenly, Donna felt so out of place it was unbelieveable.

Mike's words reverberated in her head: _"Wait for me on the roof."_

Why the roof? Donna didn't have much time to answer, as the nominations began, she snuck away.

"Brace yourself!" Kate whispered loudly after, Donna looked back at her, the stage's bright light glowing off her face. She turned back around, and made her way.

Each step she took up those seemingly thousand stairs felt like murder. Donna felt like the Little Mermaid, every step she took on land was like a million knives piercing her feet.

"Maybe that's because of the stripper shoes," Donna said, getting a nice graze of humor before descending back into anxiety.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity a door was visible infront of her. Suddenly every bone in her body ached to go back down, something bad was coming.

Donna held on to the door handle, her palms sweating. She took a brief breath of air before at last opening the door in unision with the loud cheers and yells from all the way down staris.

The wave of cold air surprised Donna greatly; knocking nearly off her balance, she pushed her hair back and continued walking.

The roof of the bulding was huge, Donna walked to the edge of the side, gazing down at the cold cement ground below. That'd be a long jump, she thought..She thought..

She looked away from the ground and back to the roof top, gazing around for anyone. Maybe it'd be like a horror movie, she'd look down again and someone would grab her from behind and throw her off the roof. Morbid.

Donna narrowed her eyes as she looked across from her, far away there was a figure, a male figure.

Donna rolled her eyes, making her over. Mike, she thought, what are you playing at.

"Okay, Mike," She said once in earshot. "What have you got me into, why'd you bring me-" She pulled his shoulder, having him turn around-

And then everything was cold.

Donna stared, and she stared and the stared some more, oblivous to the fact her hand was still on his shoulder.

That, is not Mike.

"You," Seth said, grasping her hand. "You're the woman.."

"Seth," Donna said, suddenly completely out of breath. "Long time no see-"

"Who the hell are you?" Seth said, maybe not meaning to sound so rude. "Where do I know you from?"

Ouch.

"You mean you really don't remember me.." Donna said quietly, trying to resist the stinging in her eyes.

"Why..Why do I have pictures of you? Who were you to me?" Seth said, frown itched in his features.

"I.." Donna trailed, looking down at her heel. The ache was gone, something else replaced it-

Anger.

"Who the fuck are you not to remember me? Me? Donna?" Donna nearly shouted, ripping her hand away from his grasp.

"Hey, hey, I don't deserve a lecture, I deserve an apology."

Donna stumbled over herself in disbelief. "A- An apology, are you shitting me?"

"No, no *Donna* or whatever your name is. Why are you stalking me?"

"I am not *stalking* you, I came to this backwards city you call Los Angelos to try and find you, so we can make it work!" Donna shouted, her grey eyes flashing alarmingly brigtht.

"Make what work? Some half-assed fantasy that you'd..I don't know, marry you or whatever obbsessed fans think about." Seth snorted, beginning to walk away. But Donna pulled him back with force.

"I know you Seth!"

"No you do not!"

"Yes, I do," Donna said, dangerous low. "I know you more than you know. I've known you for a very long time."

"Okay, missy," Seth begins, removing her hands. "If you know me, If you've known me for *so* long, than why don't I remember you?"

Donna fought back tears. "I don't know, maybe you have your face to far up your ass to remember."

Seth didn't reply immediately, so Donna took the opportunity to turn on her heel and head for the door again. Twisting the handle-

No go.

She twisted it again, still nothing. Her heart was racing from panic, "Oh no.." She said.

"What?" Seth snaps.

Donna slowly turns around, allowing a single tear to fall. "Way to go genius, we're locked out."

* * *

><p>Oh lord, what a chapter! Heartwarming at first than heartbreakingly sad towards the end.<p>

I'd like to personally apologize for the long delay, my husband (laptop, hehe) was acting up and I had to recover all my files. Which, by the way, erased all my saved work inlcuding this chapter, so I was forced to write it all from scratch.

It hasn't been all bad though! Atleast all the crap I wanted to get rid of is finally out of the way. Hopefully nothing else horrific happends! I'm writing the forth chapter of Oblita Amoris as we speak! And perhaps some other side projects you may or may not be interested in.

Please tell me how you like it! Constructive criticism in reviews please~ See you 'till then!


	4. Chapter 4

February 4th, 9:13 am

He gazes at her-

Of course he remembers.

Seeing her here, her blonde curls laying comfortably down her sides, her stormy grey eyes averted his, something about it brought all the memories of Donna Robinson back, in a strange, sci-fi like way. And the big question is-

How does he make it up to her?

They hear the door unlock, Donna's head turns immediately at the sound.

"That's the door.." Seth said quietly, looking back at Donna with wary eyes. "What..What do you want to do..?"

Slowly, very slowly Donna started to walk towards him.. And then slid past him.

"Donna," Seth started, painfully.

Donna hand was inches from the doorknob. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He replied, all the saliva in his mouth seemed to have evaporated. "All the apologies in the world couldn't possibly explain how sorry I am."

But as much as Seth wished for that sentence to be enough for her to turn away from the door, enough to come back and talk it all out with him, enough for her to stay, enough for her to want to leave *with* him.

It _wasn't_ enough.

Donna opened the door. The road back down was going to be far more painful than the road going up ever was.

* * *

><p>February 4th, 9:22am<p>

The light shining through the hard glass window makes Kate's eyes flutter, she takes the first consious breath of air. Last night's events flooding through her mind much quicker than she would've liked. She lifts her hand and sees the glittering ring-

Oh yeah, she got married last night.

This didn't surprise her; not in the slightest. Some of her greatest adventures started in only fifteen minutes, so the fact that she was now married, a marriage ceremony that probably took place only eight, ten minutes after meeting him, did not startle her.

So, rolling out of bed and grabbing the mobile phone laying on her table, she his number.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..

"He-hello?" A man picked up, his voice groggy.

"Hello, am I speaking with Seth Green?" Kate asked politely.

"Ye..Yes?"

"Will you look at your hand please?"

"Your *other* hand."

"Wha-What the fuck-"

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Kate said, quite nonchalantly. "Okay, I'll be right over.."

* * *

><p>February 4th, 10:12 am.<p>

Donna's brow twitched, exasperation overtaking her. First Seth, now *this*

"Married?" She said, disbelief coating her voice.

Holding up her hand, Kate smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, pretty crazy, huh?"

Donna put her hands on her hips, resembling a very angry mother. "God, Kate, you are some god damn irresponsible. No wonder your mom wanted me to look after you when she was gone, how the hell could you do something like this?"

"Urg.." Kate said, averting her eyes whilst rubbing her temples. "It's Catholic school all over again."

Mentally kicking herself, Donna went on. "Just tell me what happend."

"No." Kate said. "Tell me why you've been gone all day, and why are you still in your dress?"

"What? You want me to go out naked?"

"Yes, but answer my question."

Donna sighed. "I was at a party..well, not *really* a party, it wasn't any fun."

Kate frowned slightly. "Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>February 4th, 12:23 pm<p>

Seth held the cigarette tightly between his fingers, letting the smoke leave his mouth as he sighed.

His one chance, and he blew it. Because of his absent-mindedness, she was gone.

He heard the front door open and shut. Seth leaned back into the leather couch to see Mike Henry looking down at him questionably.

"So?" Mike says, demanding some answer.

Seth almost chocked over the cigarette smoke, and answered groggily. "What?"

"How'd it go with you and Donna?"

Seth sat up immediately, frowning. "How do you know about that?"

Mike shrugged sheepishly. "The door locking, leaving you both up there in the horrid awkwardness and the bitter cold. All me."

Seth gave no response, only a hard stare.

Mike chuckled, "Sorry."

Seth then sighed, reaching for his Jack Daniels. "Oh, it doesn't even matter now. She's gone. She went out on a lim for me and I couldn't even give her the satisfaction of remembering her."

Mike didn't reply right away, finding a spot to sit beside Seth.

"Ah," He said, "So you gave her the ol' I-don't-know-you buisness?"

Seth nodded, taking a sip.

"And now you're just going to give up, drink it all away, and keep working yourself to death?" Mike said, hinting his irritation.

Seth frowned, "What?"

"This is what you do, Seth. You know you're one of my closests friends and this is why I'm telling you this. You're a perfectionist, so when things don't or can't go your way, you just throw in the towel."

"That isn't true," Seth replied, sulking down in the couch.

"It is. Donna loves you, she loves you so much she put up with all the remarks, the embarassment, and pain that you might not remember her. She was ready for it, Seth. I think the real pain was that you didn't fight for her."

Seth looked down at his glass, watching the slowly melting ice cubes clink together. Mike was right. But how could he possibly face her now? Seth seriously considered sitting there until he was nothing but a sack of dry bones. But he wouldn't.

If there was slightest chance he could turn all of it around. He would.

"Have any ideas?" Seth finally says, moving to look up at Mike once more.

Mike nodded. "One. Come with me."

* * *

><p>February 4th, 9:00 pm.<p>

Donna had been asleep nearly all day, she had no desire to find something to do but sleep and hopefully dream everything that had happend, didn't. That it was all just a dream.

Still, once she had awoken the first time she didn't seem to be able to lull herself back into dreamland. She raised a hand to ruffle her hair, pushing it back out of her face as she began to sit up. Then, she heard noise, musically noise from outside her window.

She froze, and remained that way for quite some time. Trying to make out the sound. It sounded. . Orchestral. Donna finally raised from her sitting place, moving to the window. Her eyes widened.

Outside stood an entire orchestra, settled with violins, a piano, harps. And at the center of it all was Seth, he didn't look up at her. His eyes closed and microphone inches from his lips. She could see him inhale, and then -

_You could leave tomorrow, fly to Mandalay, Darling, I would love you anyway. I just couldn't help but care Anytime, anywhere_

Donna stood there, looking down at him. Every movement she was going to make was halted. She closed her eyes, her essence becoming more and more soaked in Seth's voice.

_You can keep me waiting every single day, I'll be there to meet you anyway. You make life a love affair Anytime, anywhere_

She shouldn't, she knew that she shouldn't. She knew she should resist, but every attempt was shoved at the backburning of her mind, _Seth_ was all that mattered. Seth was the only thing that was there.

_Take my heart completely, treat me as you may, I am yours forever, anyway. All I have is yours to share Anytime, anyplace, anywhere. . ._

Donna's eyes snapped open; Seth was now glancing up at her. Which almost prompted her to close her eyes again, even from where she was standing, she could see his eyes blazing.

With all the strength she had, she knelt abit to say outside the window, "You know you should be glad this isn't that one Family Guy episode, or I'd hit you in the head with a home phone."

She could hear him laughing, Donna was fortunate she was so far away. He couldn't pinpoit her blush.

"Are you going to come down?" He asked, flashing perfect white teeth in his smile.

"But, it's late!"

Seth raised an eyebrow, as if that comment was meant to delay him.

Donna shrugged, "Give me a minute."

* * *

><p>~ Oh God, I got so cliche' with the ending. But it needed to be done. Anytime, Anywhere is my favorite song sung by Seth. Every fan girl wants Seth to sing to them. . . And then have him fuck them. But I wanted to stay classy!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, more soon. I've sort of hit a writer's block.


	5. Chapter 5

February 4th, 10:43 pm.

Donna felt a great Deja Vu as her fingers intertwined with Seth's. The actual fact of how long she had waited to experience this moment with him, to fully be reunited, was ironically the thing that was keeping her from talking. She had pictured and rewined this very moment inside her head for years, yet she didn't know what to say.

But, she gave it a try. "I guess you're not going to tell me how you got an entire orchestra to come and play outside my apartment window."

"I don't mind" Seth said, smiling at her. "Everyone there were mostly friends of mine that helped me with the Music Is Better Than Words album, I told them about our..um..predicament, and they agreed to help me out."

Donna emitted a soft chuckle, although her eyes never left his form. He looked so irresistible in his black suit, he wore no tie, giving Donna a full view of the small hairs on his toned chest. Donna blushed furiously, becoming very interested in her shoes. They must've looked odd togehter, the sharp gentlemen and the curly haired blonde in jeans and a sweat jacket.

She held on to his hand a bit tighter, and wasn't planning on letting go.

* * *

><p>February 4th, 11:12 pm<p>

They arrived at his house sooner than Donna had anticipated, Seth had led her to the backyard, where his large pool resided. The clear blue water reflectign their images back at them.

"It's almost sad, because I never use this pool unless I have parties." Seth said, looking back at the water with some sort of guilt. "And even then I never get in it."

Donna smiled mischeviously. "How about you get in now?"

"Wha-"

Before Seth could react at all, you had pushed him. Causing him to lose all balance and fall not-so-gracefully into the cold water.

She. . She was always stronger than him.

Donna let out a loud laugh, lifting her left leg to remove her heel, then the right to do the same. Running quickly to the pool and diving in for her lover. When Seth resurfaced, surprisingly, he was smiling.

"You came in for me?" He asked, slightly louder than was necessary.

"Was I not supposed to?" Donna replied, pushing her dripping curls out of her face.

"No, you weren't. That's the rules of. . of pushing someone in a pool."

Donna chuckled, and suddenly, the whole world was insignifigant. In comparison to how Seth looked at this moment in time.

He's so cute. . . She thought. Glancing into his dark brown eyes.

Seth smiled, pulling her closer to him. Donna emitted a chopped breath as she felt his aftershave brush against her moist lips.

Donna smiled slightly, shivering as she felt the sensation of Seth's fingers pressing against her waist. "S-Seth. . What are you doing?"

Seth laughs, closing his eyes. "I have no idea. ."

Seth pressed his lips to hers, moaning softly at the soft impact. Donna automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her right hand to go to his cheek. Seth reacted with more enthusiasm, gently nipping on her lower lip, his hands trying to undo the slash that kept him painfully away from more of Donna's flesh. For he had never wanted to feel, to touch skin so much.

Donna had her hands in his tresses, ruffling his dark brown hair. Suddenly she forced herself away.

"Come on," She urged huskily, pulling herself out of the pool. To Seth's pleasant surprise, she began to undress. Beginning with her cloak, then her shirt. "I've waited long enough for this."

Seth smiled, at a loss for words. "Are you s-"

"Hurry up or I'm going home." Donna says, jogging into the house.

And she can hear Seth's loud laugh as he climbs out of the pool and follows after her.

* * *

><p>February 11th, 12:00<p>

Donna is delighted to know that, after all these years, Seth is just as soft and cuddly.

Well. . Perhaps not soft in all places, but. .

Donna let out a breath as she straddled him, latching her mouth straight to his neck. Seth grits and makes a soft grunting sound once she finds that oh-so-sensitive spot on the back of his earlobe. Seth's curious hands roam the rest of Donna's body, feeling the thickness of her thighs as he moves them up to entangle in her lacy panties.

Donna returns to kissing Seth's lips, leaving red marks across his neckline. Seth raises his hand to his chin, feeling the assaulted skin.

He pulls away slightly only to say sarcastically, "Thanks, Donna. How on earth am I going to cover up those."

"Then don't cover them," Donna replies softly, pecking his chin. Almost as an apology. "Let them stay there to let every girl know you're mine."

Seth remains silent; Instead grasping the sides of her face with his shaking hands, feeling the soft texture of her cheeks.

Donna blushed, smiling jovially at him while flipping over, allowing him to be on top.

"Maybe you should make your mark on me too?" She suggested, rubbing her leg against his.

Seth took a moment to take in the sight of Donna, how delightfully curvy she was. How her smooth flesh felt against his mouth, how she shivered when his hands barley grazed it. Any other man would've ravished her and been done already, but as much as his loins burned for her all he could do was marvel at her unique form.

A moment later, Donna couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm so flattered you're this distracted."

Seth met her eyes again, smiling lazily. "Don't be so smug, you're not that great."

"Yes I am." Donna said, frowning slightly.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He said softly.

Slowly, Donna raked her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. "Because I know you think I'm great."

Seth narrowed his eyes, bending down to kiss Donna's lips. His hands traveled to her chest, unclasping her bra, removing the fabric that contained her shapely breasts.

Seth then chuckled, "Front clasp, Donna? Really?"

Donna tried to kneel him in the groin, however Seth saw it coming and bounced to the side.

"Eey!" He exclaimed, laughing loudly while Donna huffed. "I'm going to need that in a minute."

Donna winked, propping herself up on her elbow. "You mean you actually want to. . ?" Taking the bra that was covering her chest, she threw it on the floor, waiting for Seth's reaction.

However, instead of a snappy remark, Seth leaned forward to bring Donna into another steamed kiss. Grabbing ahold of a her wrists, he pinned them down as he climbed slowly over her. His hands snake up to meet Donna's breasts, feeling the perkiness of her nipples.

"S-Seth!" Donna said, startled at his sudden dominance.

Seth didn't reply, his hands traced down Donna's stomach, down the curves of her abdomen. He hooked his fingers into her lacy panties. "It's like you wanted this to happen. . " He commented in a slurry voice. And with nearly no effort at all, sliped the fabric from her hips.

Donna hitched her breath at the sudden exposure, and began to relax underneath Seth. It had been so very long since she'd felt the touch of anyone, even if it was Seth. Donna fingers worked on the buttons on his shirt, every one that came undone she felt more of Seth's light chesthair, something that excited her immensely.

As the last button snapped Donna pulled his shirt open, revealing Seth's chest. Donna narrowed her eyes, he was toned but not at all muscular, not like he had ever been. And she found herself preferring it that way. Moving closer, Donna trailed her eager fingers across Seth's newly exposed skin. She knelt forward and kissed his right nipple, delighted when she heard him give a blessful sigh. But otherwise he is completely quiet, Donna knows from experience that he is completely at peace. Something she was happy about.

Suddenly Donna slides down the bed, taking hold of Seth's belt, unbuckling it and sliding it off, throwing it away to a place of irrelevance. She could feel Seth shake a bit more, and somehow she began feeling guilty.

Holding his hips, she frowned. "Do you not want this?" She asked softly. What if she had pushed him? Maybe she should've given him more time to think. .

"Yes," Seth said, his voice immediately assertive. "I do. . I'm just not used to it being like this. ."

Donna closed her eyes, emitting a warm smile before sliding Seth's jeans down. She moved out of the way for Seth to work his jeans all the way off, letting them slank to the floor. Then, Seth turned to her. The firm expression on his face telling her that he needed her, that there was no time to dilly-dally. There would be time for foreplay some other time.

With that thought in mind Donna grabbed Seth's shoulders, pulling him on to her. He grasped her leg, pulling it up to get a better angle. Positioning himself above her, Seth slid his member inside. Donna gasped, it was a mixture of ache and pleasure. Seth had started slow, thank God. Moving and pushing himself inside of Donna's warm slick cave. Donna kept one arm wrapped around Seth while the other gripping on to the semi-wet bedsheets.

Soon the pain had long subsided, it wasn't long before Seth's actions began to get more aggressive, pulling himself out and forcing his way back in with fevour. Donna was desperate for some composure, but with every thrust, ever grunt and groan that emitted from Seth's mouth made her mission for that one thing more and more futile.

Seth sunk his head low into Donna's shoulder, biting the skin that was there. With the little mind he had left he always remembered Donna never being the loud type, though more of the kind that would beg for some restraint. He wouldn't allow for her to be this quiet, he wanted to hear her. with swift quickness, he pulled himself out of her. Donna opened her eyes, looking up with mild confusion.

"What's your deal?" She said, the irritation in her voice evident.

Seth looked her in the eye, gave a wide smirk, and forced himself back inside Donna's cunt. Chuckling loudly as Donna screamed, the pleasure washing over as she flung her head back into the pillows.

Seth's thrusts were non-stop from there, Donna pierced her nails into his back. She had no clue of how he was able to muster this much strength as he grabbed her hips, rocking the bed back and forth.

"Oh.. Oh.. God. .Yes. . Oh!" Donna moaned, her hands moved from his back, which was red from her nails moving across it, and traveled to his his shoulders.

"Donna. . " Seth groaned, grasping one of her breasts.

Donna's voice became hoarse, her walls began to ache at the perpetual thrusting, then finally, waves of pleasure reverberated through her. She thrashed around, kicking her legs and and wrapped them around Seth's waist. She could feel him back out of her, his male liquids landing on her stomach and chest. Donna watched as Seth's eyes fluttered, sucking in his lower lip.

A couple seconds of realization and silence rolled themselves by, Seth's eyes met Donna's, and she smiled.

She raised her hand to grasp Seth's head gently, pulling him down to her chest as she let out a heavy sigh.

"You know what?" She began, sounding content.

"What?" Seth replied, eyes closed.

"I think I could go for a drink now."


End file.
